Hello? Hell-o?
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/#BiWeeklyPrompt/"Moshi moshi?" tak ada jawaban, "…aku tahu itu kau, Tetsuya." Inspired from a horror game with same title. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. Picture from Pixiv Id 3165748. RnR onegaishimasu!


**Hello? Hell…o?**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/#BiWeeklyPrompt/"_Moshi moshi_?" tak ada jawaban, "…aku tahu itu kau, Tetsuya." Inspired from a horror game with same title. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

.

**Week 2:**

"**KLISE"**

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangannya dari Inggris, Akashi Seijuuro masih saja mendekam di kamar apartemennya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu tidak sekadar melirik makanan kaleng yang merupakan persediaan terakhirnya. Sungguh, ia harus keluar dan membeli makanan besok atau ia akan mati konyol karena kelaparan.

Namun masalahnya, saat ini ia bahkan tak mau bergeser se-inchi pun dari kasurnya. Ia bahkan tak mau melepaskan genggaman di ponselnya.

Simpel saja, ia menunggu—menunggu Tetsuya-nya.

Semenjak kepergiannya ke Inggris kurang lebih empat bulan yang lalu, Akashi benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Ia tak menelepon Tetsuya, tapi dalam _inbox_nya selalu ada _voicemail _dari kekasihnya itu—yang tak pernah sekalipun ia balas karena kesibukan yang selalu menuntutnya agar memprioritaskan pekerjaan dibandingkan kekasihnya.

Sampai suatu hari, _voicemail _itu berhenti. Akashi mengira, Tetsuya sudah bosan karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan.

Kini ia menyesalinya.

Sepulang dari Inggris, kekasih kecilnya seolah lenyap. Tak ada kabar, bahkan tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Ia juga tak dapat dihubungi.

Dan seminggu ini, ia habiskan untuk mengurung dirinya di ruang kubikel itu. Jatuh dalam lautan depresi dan penyesalan tiada akhir. Terluka oleh gigitan kerinduan yang menggerogotinya setiap detik.

.

_Drrrt_! _Drrrt_!

Akashi nyaris tersentak dari kasurnya. Bergetar, ponsel itu bergetar. Saat berharap bahwa Tetsuya-nya lah yang meneleponnya, detik itu juga ia menautkan alisnya bingung. Tidak ada nama ataupun nomor yang tertera, namun layar ponsel menunjukkan bahwa ada panggilan masuk untuknya.

Kalah akan penasarannya, Akashi menekan tombol terima dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"…" Akashi mengakhiri panggilan. Dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal empuk putihnya.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Masih sama, tak ada nomor ataupun nama yang tertera disana.

"…_Moshi moshi_? Ini siapa?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Demi semua koleksi guntingnya, ini menyebalkan. Disaat dia ingin menenangkan dirinya, ada orang tak tahu diri yang mengusik ketenangan seenak jidatnya lewat ponsel Akashi.

Namun Akashi tidak mau mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimana jika saat ia matikan, Tetsuya meneleponnya?

_Drrrt_! _Drrrt_!

"…Tetsuya?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, tidak ada jawaban yang berarti.

.

* * *

_Hey, where are you?_

* * *

.

Akashi tidak menyadari dirinya tertidur saat tengah menunggu telpon dari Tetsuya.

Pukul tiga dini hari. Bagus, Akashi tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

_PIP_!

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menoleh, menatap kearah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari televisi yang menyala dengan sendirinya.

[_"Seorang pemuda ditemukan terluka parah akibat tertabrak truk yang tergelincir dan terpelanting sejauh dua meter-"_]

Akashi memicingkan matanya, menatap televisi dengan seksama. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana televisi itu bisa menyala dengan sendirinya.

[_"—selang beberapa menit, ia meninggal dunia dalam perjalanannya menuju ke rumah sakit-"_]

Akashi tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena berita itu—

" '22 November'?"

-lebih tepatnya, ia tercengang saat melihat tanggal yang tertera di berita itu. Artinya, ini berita sebulan yang lalu.

Kenapa ditayangkan kembali?

Saat Akashi masih bergelut dalam pikirannya, ponsel merah marunnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini pesan masuk. Namun tak ada nomor maupun nama yang tertera disana. Akashi membuka pesan itu.

[_Aku kesepian…_]

Singkat, namun sangat jelas. Dan Akashi yakin bahwa ini dari Tetsuya-nya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Akashi menerima telepon masuk. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Moshi moshi_? Kaukah itu, Tetsuya? Jawab aku."

Akashi tahu Tetsuya tidak akan pernah membantah perintah mutlaknya. Namun kali ini sepertinya perhitungan Akashi salah. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"…aku tahu itu kau, Tetsuya."

_SRAK_!

Akashi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Pemuda itu menyalakan lampu di samping kasurnya dan benar saja, sebuah buku bersampul biru muda terjatuh dari rak bukunya dan terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Akashi turun dari kasurnya. Bagaimana buku itu bisa jatuh? Dan yang paling penting, apakah ia pernah memiliki buku bersampul biru muda yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah _diary_ itu? Ayolah, Akashi hafal semua sampul buku yang ada di raknya yang berdominasi warna merah, putih dan cokelat. Terlebih, ia tidak pernah menulis _diary_.

Akashi membaca halaman yang terbuka itu.

[_20 November xx_]

[_Dua hari lagi adalah hari jadiku dengan Akashi-kun yang ke-4 tahun. Aku sangat tidak sabar merayakannya. Dia bilang dia akan pulang tepat saat hari jadi kami. Aku yakin dia kelelahan saat pulang nanti. Aku akan membuatkan sup tofu favoritnya._]

Ah, ini tulisan Tetsuya-nya. Tidak salah lagi. Namun mengapa buku harian itu ada di rak buku Akashi? Apa sebelumnya Tetsuya kemari lalu meletakkannya disini? Tapi pintu apartemen Akashi selalu terkunci.

Pemuda itu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

[_21 November xx_]

[_Akashi-kun mengirimiku sebuah e-mail (akhirnya ia membalas pesanku untuk yang pertama kalinya), ia bilang ia harus mengundur kepulangannya karena ia tidak yakin ia bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum tanggal 22. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan merayakan hari jadi kita sendirian. Aku harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup tofu besok, meskipun mungkin rasanya tidak akan sama jika makan tanpa Akashi-kun._]

Tulisan itu berakhir sampai disitu.

Selanjutnya hanya ada lembaran-lembaran kosong.

"…." Akashi terdiam menatap tulisan-tulisan itu. Jelas sekali Tetsuya-nya kesepian. Tetsuya pasti kesal. Tetsuya pasti ingin menangis dalam hatinya karena rindu akan sang kekasih.

"…_gomennasai_…" untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, sang _Emperor _mengucapkan kata maaf, "_Gomennasai_, Tetsuya…"

_Drrrt_! _Drrrt_!

[_Aku tidak membencimu_]

Sungguh, Akashi sangat ingin membalas pesan ataupun menelepon kekasihnya itu. Meski Akashi tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Meski Akashi tahu bahwa kata maaf tidaklah cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya. Karena tak peduli seberapa tidak inginnya ia menerima kenyataan, kekasihnya telah—

Telah—

…

…

…

* * *

_Wait for me_

* * *

.

Sang surya menerobos masuk jendela apartemen Akashi. Perlahan, manik heterokrom mulai terbuka. Kelima jarinya mengucek kedua matanya.

Dia tertidur lagi rupanya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga bangun kesiangan.

Tunggu—jika ia tertidur, apakah kejadian semalam itu mimpi—

_Drrrt_! _Drrrt_!

-sepertinya bukan.

"…bisakah kau hentikan semua ini, Tetsuya?" Akashi paham. Ia paham akan kesepian yang dialami oleh Tetsuya-nya. Jadi…sudah cukup.

"..." Akashi mengakhiri panggilan karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang telepon. Ia pun bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu meninggalkan apartemennya untuk membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa makanan kaleng—

-meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja ditengah ruangannya.

.

.

Akashi berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sementara hujan semakin deras saja dan sialnya, ia lupa membawa payung. Letak _supermarket _dan apartemennya juga lumayan jauh, sehingga sesampainya disana, sang surya telah tenggelam dan digantikan oleh sinar rembulan.

_Drrrt_! _Drrrt_!

Akashi bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi setelah menaruh kantung belanjanya di meja di samping ponselnya. Tidak sekadar menyalakan lampu dan mengabaikan benda itu yang entah sudah berapa kali bergetar hari ini.

Selepas dari kamar mandi pun, benda itu masih bergetar. Akashi menghela napas, kemudian membuka ponselnya.

Dua pesan masuk dan tiga belas panggilan tidak terjawab.

[_Jangan pergi kemanapun_]

Akashi membuka pesan yang satunya.

[_Angkat teleponnya_]

Oke, bahkan orang seperti Akashi mulai merinding. Akashi dibuat lebih terkejut lagi saat layar ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa ada panggilan masuk untuknya.

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf, oke? Dan aku menyesalinya. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku…aku selalu mencintaimu,"

Akashi menuangkan seluruh perasaannya. Persetan dengan harga diri. Ia hanya ingin Tetsuya-nya mengerti. Bahwa ia juga menyesal. Meskipun tahu orang diseberang telepon tidak mungkin—

"_Huh_? Ini siapa? Apa kau salah sambung?"

-menjawab…?

Akashi mengerjap, ini suara wanita. Tidak, Tetsuya tidak mungkin berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Terlebih, bukankah yang salah sambung itu orang diseberang telepon?

-_lalu ini siapa_?

.

"…_pengkhianat."_

.

"Eh-?"

Detik berikutnya, karpet biru muda Akashi ternoda oleh cairan merah kental, disusul dengan suara jatuh kemudian suara sesuatu yang menggelinding. Bau amis mulai menyeruak memenuhi apartemen.

Sementara ponselnya jatuh dalam genangan cairan merah kental itu.

.

* * *

_I'm coming_

* * *

.

Tetsuya merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal. Ah, mengetik selama lima jam tanpa henti memang melelahkan. Meskipun _deadline _masih sangat jauh, namun pemuda dengan iris biru muda itu bersikeras ingin menyelesaikannya hari ini.

"Cerita _horror _lagi, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya nyaris melompat dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya. Melihat ini, Akashi menyeringai.

"Akashi-kun, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu…"—mengelus dadanya.

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Salah sendiri membuat cerita _horror _tengah malam begini," pemuda itu men-_scroll mouse_nya, "Sudah selesai?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Akashi-kun boleh membacanya kok. Um, aku juga ingin tahu pendapatmu,"

Akashi duduk didepan _PC_ dan mulai membaca cerita itu. Sementara Tetsuya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas _vanilla shake_.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak suka cerita ini,"

Tetsuya tersenyum simpul, sambil terus mengaduk _vanilla shake_nya.

"Kenapa harus _death characters_? Aku 'kan kembali tepat saat hari jadi kita,"—Akashi men-_scroll mouse_nya.

"Anggaplah itu _alternate universe_, Akashi-kun. Habisnya aku lebih suka membuat kisah nyata atau _urband legend_ sih." Tetsuya mengecap rasa _vanilla shake_nya, kurang gula ternyata.

Akashi tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari _PC_, "Hm, tapi aku yakin cerita ini mampu menarik perhatian pembaca."

"Tentu saja,"

Akashi mengerjap, sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Tetsuya-"

Kedua mata heterokrom Akashi terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Tetsuya—

-kancing piyama yang terbuka seluruhnya, hingga menampilkan sebagian tubuh bagian depannya—

"_Karena itu kisah nyata, Akashi-kun_."

-yang berlumuran dengan cairan merah kental, dan menetes hingga membentuk genangan di lantai apartemen Tetsuya.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N: **Akhirnya kelar #orz. Tumben BANGET bikin fic ga sampe seminggu. Mungkin karena lagi _mood_ nulis wwww #plek.

_Again, thanks to_ **Asha D **yang udah bikin _prompt_ lagi untuk _week_ 2 dan sukses menumbuhkan _mood _nulis saya.

RnR onegaishimasu!

* * *

**End of Week 2: "KLISE"**


End file.
